stray kids — kita, di hari upacara penobatan
by datonezka
Summary: apa yang akan terjadi seandainya sang putra mahkota membakar habis sianggasananya sebelum upacara penobatan?
1. siang yang singkat itu

"kalau bisa, aku mau minta agar tidak terlahir di keluarga ini. aku lebih baik jadi kodok saja." kalimat sama yang selalu diucapkan felix pada dirinya sendiri, kapanpun ayah atau ibunya menjadi benar-benar menyebalkan.

"well kalau begitu kau akan jadi kodok paling imut, sepertinya."

padahal felix bersumpah dia tidak melihat seorang pun di dekat halaman belakang istananya tadi. dia tidak sama sekali menduga kehadiran chan di belakang punggungnya.

"kenapa kau selalu penasaran terhadap curhatan paling rahasia orang lain?" kata felix, kesal.

"karena orang itu mencurahkan isi hatinya di halaman kosong dekat tempatku selalu bersantai sambil membaca buku." chan lalu menunjuk ke pohon besar di halaman itu di mana di bawahnya terletak dua buah kursi santai sederhana dan beberapa buku yang ditumpuk ke atas.

chan sendiri membawa sebuah buku. "mau gabung denganku? kanopi daun-daun pohon selalu bikin rileks." dia mengulurkan tangan dan felix menerimanya.

chan memberikan buku yang digenggamnya saat dia memergoki felix tadi.

"ini... _Stray Kids_? buku apa ini?"

wajah chan tampak menahan sejuta antusiasme nya saat dia akan menjelaskan soal Stray Kids pada felix. "sebuah novel. soal sekelompok pemuda yang... ya, bilanglah tersesat. mereka merasa kehilangan diri mereka dalam sebuah fase, di mana yang tidak mereka sadari bahwa fase dan perasaan itu adalah awal dari hidup mereka.

"mereka tidak tersesat sebenarnya. mereka merasa begitu karena memang mereka masih buta akan segalanya bahkan tentang diri mereka sendiri di fase awal yang paling penting itu."

setelah menjelaskan sedikit, chan melirik felix yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah bingung dan mulut agak terbuka. felix menggelengkan kepalanya.

menahan gemas, chan terkekeh. " kata-kataku bikin pusing? tapi kau bakal menyukai buku itu, sepertinya? bacalah kalau ada waktu luang."

felix mengangguk meyakinkan, tapi kemudian chan berkata dengan senyuman manisnya yang sehangat cuaca siang itu, "tapi kita nggak akan membicarakan buku itu lebih banyak sekarang. kita akan membicarakanmu, dan tentang kau yang merindukan kakakmu yang hebat ini."

hari yang cerah itu dihabiskan felix dan chan untuk berbagi cerita. angin sepoi yang menemani mereka di bawah naungan pohon besar rindang telah menarik mereka ke dalam perbincangan hangat nan seru yang membuat mereka semakin dekat.

"hey, felix— ASTAGA KAU LAGI, CHAN? SUDAH KUBILANG KITA ADA LATIHAN SIANG INI!" seorang pria jangkung kurus itu berteriak dari seberang halaman kepada dua bersaudara.

melihat sosok familiar yang berteriak itu membuat felix dan chan merotasikan mata mereka dengan muak.

felix berbisik, "semuanya selalu dimulai sebelum negara api menyerang ya, chan?"

"lebih buruk dari negara api yang setidaknya akan menyapaku setelah berbulan-bulan menantang maut." bisiknya lagi, lalu tersenyum jail sebelum keduanya menuju kembali ke istana.


	2. bagian 2

Felix benar-benar lelah terhadap ayahnya dan bahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak mematuhi perntah ayahnya yang berusaha menjadikan Felix seperti _salinan _ayahnya

"tidak lama lagi kau akan menggantikan posisiku, Felix. sebagai anak yang berbakti, kau tentu tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?" kata ayahnya, mengulang kalimat yang sama setiap kali Felix bersikap seolah mengabaikan ayahnya

_"aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. aku akan kabur ke tengah hutan dan meninggalkan Gloira setelah menyebar gosip kebusukanmu ke seluruh penjuru negri ini._"

Felix memang tak jarang bersikap kekanakan. dia berkali-kali melarikan diri ke pasar untuk menghindari jam belajar bersama ahli sejarah kerajaan, dan tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun pernah mencuri salah satu kuda untuk menjelajahi hutan hingga akhirnya tersesat untuk semalaman

Semua hal itu dilakukannya tidak lain karena... ya mungkin nalurinya sebagai seorang remaja rebel? Lihat dia sangat labil dan tukang berontak seperti ini, namun tidak bahkan seorangpun menghentikan ayahnya agar menghapuskan niat menyerahkan tahta kepada putranya dalam waktu kurang dari lima tahun.

Bagaimana dengan chan? Dia seringnya tidak ada di sana saat felix sedang dalam masanya berbuat onar dan memicu kekesalan ayahnya. Tapi chan sangat mengenal adiknya. Dia percaya sepenuhnya padanya. Sekesal apapun Felix pada ayahnya, keonaran yang dilakukannya setidaknya tidak akan membuat masalah terlalu besar untuk image Gloira dan dirinya sendiri.

"Felix, hey!" Chan memanggil adiknya saat mereka bertemu mata di koridor. "Apa yang menyulitkan kali ini?" Dia menepuk-nepuk bahu adiknya untuk menyalurkan semangat.

Felix, matanya mengatakan bahwa dia sangat lelah dan kesal. "Ceramahnya. hanya karena aku seharian mengobrol dengan kakakku, dia menceramahiku panjang sekali melampaui sungai Rean."

Chan tertawa kecil. "Segitu bagus, setidaknya dia tidak mengusirku atau memberiku misi agar aku pergi berbulan-bulan agar kau lebih fokus pada persiapanmu."

Felix mengangguk lesu. Chan membawa kakinya dan Felix menuju ke luar untuk udara segar. "Hey, kau akan jadi raja. Dan jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu ada di sini, di sana, di manapun kau ingin aku menemanimu. Aku akan selalu membantu, aku janji." Satu senyuman penuh arti seorang kakak yang hangat dan tulus, membuat semua beban di bahu Felix rasanya pergi.


	3. bagian 3

Yang paling membuat kesan, pertemuan pertama itu...

Pagi itu seperti biasa, Felix bangun dan memulai hari dengan hal sesimpel sekaligus sepenting sarapan. Dia akan butuh energi penuh untuk apapun yang akan ayahnya perintahkan untuknya.

Felix sebenarnya tidak berharap banyak termasuk sebuah kejutan. Apalagi dengan kedatangan rombongan kecil dari kerajaan di negri seberang yang berkunjung dan bergabung di meja untuk sarapan bersamanya, Chan dan sang Raja sendiri

Ayahnya tidak menjelaskan apapun soal kedatangan rombongan kecil beranggotakan beberapa pengawal dan enam orang petinggi kerajaan itu sebelum Felix dan chan menyelesaikan sarapan mereka. Para petinggi itu meminta agar diperkenalkan kepada kedua putra raja setelah sarapan selesai

"Felix, Chan mungkin kalian heran kenapa kita tidak sarapan hanya bertiga kali ini." kata sang Raja. "Mereka adalah enam orang petinggi kerajaan Ravena di bawah pimpinan dan kekuasaan tertinggi Woojin."

Felix dengan canggung menyapa orang-orang dari Ravena itu. Lalu dia melirik Chan yang sedang berinteraksi kecil dengan salah satu dari mereka dan kelihatan seperti seorang teman lama untuk mereka. Chan mendapati Felix memperhatikannya lalu tersenyum pada adiknya.

Jisung Han, Changbin Seo, Seungmin Kim, Minho Lee, Hyunjin Hwang dan Jeongin Yang. Masing-masing dari mereka benar-benar membuat Felix pusing dan silau.

Minho Lee yang terlihat seperti seorang ahli-senyum, berdeham. "Yang Mulia, sebelumnya kami sudah mengirimkan surat yang kami yakini telah anda baca dengan seksama mengenai tujuan kami mengunjungi anda di Gloira ini."

"Tentu, Tuan Lee. Suratnya sudah kuterima. Aku dan Woojin sangat dekat, bahkan dulu aku benar-benar seolah dibutakan akan peduli dan simpati terhadapnya." Sang Raja kemudian terkekeh dan menyeka mulutnya menggunakan tisu. "Sekarang tampaknya setelah lama dia tidak membutuhkan semua itu lagi dariku, dia secara tak terduga mengirim kalian ke sini sebagai perantara."

Menghindari atmosfir tak nyaman dan canggung, Changbin Seo berkata masih dalam balutan senyum lebar dan manis menghipnotis, "Tentu saja, Yang Mulia, sudah tugas kami."

"Ah, tentu baiklah." sang Raja menyesap teh nya. "Kalau begitu bisa kita mulai urusan kita sekarang? Tuan Seo dan Tuan Kim, mari ikut saya."

Sebelum Seungmin Kim dan Changbin Seo mengikuti sang Raja, empat orang lain ikut bangkit dan berterima kasih atas sarapannya.

Chan menepuk tangannya. "Keren nih! Kalian nggak habis dimakan naga perunggu ganas yang menjaga gerbang kerajaan kami, ya!"

Jisung Han membalas, dia menyisir rambutnya dengan dramatis ke belakang. "Sekalipun omong kosongmu benar soal naga itu, bahkan nafas apinya tidak akan memberanikan diri untuk menampakkan wujudnya di depan pahatan wajahku."

Jeongin Yang bergumam yang masih bisa terdengar cukup jelas, "tentu, naga itu akan lari sebelum mengeluarkan nafas apinya karena pahatan wajahmu seperti hasil pahatan seorang pematung amatiran."

Kecuali Felix yang masih tampak bingung, lima orang lain di dekat meja itu tertawa renyah.

"Lixie, kau nggak keberatan kalau membantuku memandu mereka untuk tur istana?" tanya Chan, tersenyum jail.

"Ah, iya ayo santai saja."

Sepagian itu, mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berbagi hal-hal kecil tentang satu sama lain dalam rangka penyambutan teman baru (tidak sedikit juga membicarakan soal Changbin dan Seungmin di hal yang remeh-remeh soal mereka). Dari hal-hal kecil itu, siapa tahu mereka akan melalui suatu peristiwa yang bisa jadi sebuah cerita yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan nantinya...


End file.
